


The King's Arrival

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: Laurent gives his first solo address to the Akielon people. Damen decides to raise the stakes.





	The King's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/gifts).



Laurent stared out into the masses. He was on the palace balcony overlooking the city of Ios, dressed in regal robes befitting his status as he prepared for his first time solo address to the people of Akielos. Damen had suggested this, argued on behalf of Laurent to the Council that Laurent shouldn’t have Damen standing beside him—anything less would imply Laurent was not a powerful enough ruler on his own right.

That said, Damen would never willingly leave Laurent’s side. So he issued a challenge—and Laurent never refused a challenge.

But looking down at the eager crowd jostling for a view of their new Veretian monarch, with the hot Akielon sun beating down on him, Laurent wondered if he had miscalculated.

“Are you having regrets?” Damen asked. He was sitting on the floor of the large balcony, his back resting against the solid white stone, hidden from view from the rest of Akielos. Laurent had cleared the adjoining state room, ignoring the protest of Vannes and Nikandros, but it was for their own good. They would be more displeased if they knew what Damen had planned. Or, at least Nikandros would; Vannes may have wanted to watch.

Laurent, with his upper body and face in full view of the city, could not reply. Instead he aimed a short kick towards Damen. He should have expected that Damen would catch his foot.

Laurent swallowed when Damen kept hold of his ankle.

Damen wouldn’t start until Laurent began speaking—because that was the game. He lifted a hand, and waited as the crowds quickly began to fall silent, ready to listen.  

Laurent’s address had been well practiced. He’d rolled the Akielon syllables in his mouth for days so it sounded fluent and as native as he could manage even with a slight Veretian lilt. Damen had teased him for it, insisting that his people loved him already, but Laurent didn’t want to give the kyroi or the common people any reason to criticize. He wanted them to know he had accepted Akielos and its culture with the same open arms as they had for him.

And the words that Laurent said expressed it. He could tell they were understanding his speech, and slowly, the tension leeched away from his body. He almost forgot that Damen still had a hand wrapped around his ankle. Of course, that was when Damen decided he wanted to raise the stakes.

_Since you love games, shall we play one?_

The hand still holding Laurent by the ankle began to traverse upwards. The rough sword callouses of Damen’s fingers prickled against his skin as they stroke along bare skin peeking through the laces of Laurent’s Akielon sandals.

Laurent kept very still as he continued to speak. This was just the beginning.

Although focusing on his words, Laurent was very cognizant of Damen slowly undoing the laces holding up the sandal. He could feel Damen’s fingers unraveling the leather ties from his calves, and then slowly sliding it off his leg.

Having come to a stopping point in his speech, Laurent paused, to focus on suppressing the shudder evoked by Damen leaning in to rub his face to the front of Laurent’s chiton. Damen nudged his face over Laurent’s clothed cock, trying to rouse him. Laurent tried to jab him with a knee, but Damen easily grabbed his leg. Laurent surreptitiously struggled in vain to free his leg. Damen had his mouth open now, panting over Laurent’s growing bulge. The warm dampness was stirring it awake despite Laurent’s best efforts. His body recognized Damen’s touch.  

_Do you think you can maintain your composure?_

To Laurent’s surprise, before he could get fully aroused, Damen pulled away to press his lips to Laurent now bare ankle. The touch was almost reverent, Damen completely bowed over to reach, his hands still cradling Laurent’s foot. Laurent’s legs were tense, but it did nothing to stop Damen’s slow advance. “My King,” Damen murmured, only loud enough to be audible to Laurent’s ears.  

When Laurent began speaking again, he had to suppress the shaking in his voice, because Damen had begun trailing kisses up his legs, his large hands smoothing over his thighs, inching ever closer to the end of Laurent’s short chiton. Despite the hot sun beating down on him, it was Damen’s touch that burned.

It would have been easier to thwart Damen’s attempts had Laurent worn his usual tightly laced Veretian attire. At the least, the countless ties and eyelets would have slowed Damen’s advance. But Laurent wanted to demonstrate his acceptance of Akielon culture, which included the short-style chitons worn by their youth.

Damen, of course, had no objections.

Damen was ever slowly pushing up the short skirt of his chiton. Every upward slide of fabric made Laurent slow his speech so he could take a breath to steady his voice. Having been teased before by Damen’s mouth, Laurent’s cock was sensitive, throbbing over the sensation of delicate silk sliding over skin. High up on the balcony, the rare summer breeze was greeting every inch of exposed skin. The wind cooled parts of skin that Damen’s tongue left damp as he licked and sucked small bruises into Laurent’s fair thighs.

Perhaps Laurent was doing too well in maintaining his composure, because Damen suddenly lifted the skirt up, bunching it around Laurent’s waist and took Laurent’s cock deep into his mouth. Laurent inhaled sharply, and clutched the balcony ledge until his fingers turned white.

Damen showed no mercy. Laurent couldn’t peer down, but he knew how Damen would look with his mouth wrapped around Laurent’s cock. Those cheeks that often quirked an endearing dimple would be hollowed out as Damen’s sucked and slurped and teased the slit with his tongue. Laurent’s legs trembled when Damen showed no sign of slowing down. He alternated between taking Laurent as deep as he could, and then pulling out and licking at the delicate vein running under his cock. Laurent knew his cock, now fully erect, was leaking pre-come all over Damen’s face.

Laurent was somehow still talking. He was only vaguely aware of the words leaving his mouth, his focus traitorously abandoning his wits just like the blood surging down to his cock. Laurent thrust into Damen’s mouth, so warm and wet, and ever grateful that the balcony ledge hid everything from view.

Laurent wondered if he could blame his flushed face on the sun. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to get aroused. He was in public, addressing his people, and now all he could think about was shoving his cock down Damen’s throat until he choked.

_What do I get if I win?_

Laurent continued speaking. Even as he rocked his hips into Damen’s mouth, he was somehow still addressing the people below, all none the wiser. They listened to Laurent talk about peace with Vere, open roads, fair taxation, and the benefits of dual governance. They had no idea that as Laurent spoke of unity between their kingdoms, the King of Akielos was on his knees before him, sucking his cock with the fervor of a Veretian pet determined to gain royal favor.

Damen grabbed Laurent’s hips to hold him in place, no longer allowing Laurent to thrust. Which, considering how excited he had gotten, was for the better. But then Damen pulled away, to Laurent’s displeasure, yet relief. He didn’t know what Damen was planning, but he took this reprieve to continue his speech. He tried to calm himself, to breathe normally, even as his hard cock was bobbing in the air, desperate for Damen’s return.

Laurent couldn’t turn around to see what Damen was doing, or where he had gone. Had Damen truly left? Was his strategy to render Laurent helpless? To leave him hard and wanting, unable to come while standing on the balcony with his chiton hiked up on his waist, exposed and aching? 

Laurent froze as he felt Damen’s hands return, but this time from behind. Damen’s hands grabbed onto the mounds of his ass and squeezed. Laurent wasn’t sure if he tensed up to pull away, or push into Damen’s hold. Then, Damen spread his cheeks and used his mouth.

To say Laurent recoiled was an understatement. He stopped talking, his face immediately more flushed than he had before. This was an act they had done before, but Laurent never expected Damen to do this here. Even in the privacy of their chambers, it seemed to be such an intimate, illicit act.  Damen was lapping at his hole, which Laurent knew was tight because of how tense he was. Damen licked, and teased with his tongue, trying to push in, while his hands continued squeezing his ass tightly. Damen’s face was buried between his cheeks. It was beyond obscene and Laurent wanted nothing more than to be in their bed, free to cry out.

_What do you think I want if I win?_

Laurent refused to lose. He took a deep breath and resumed speaking, laughing off that odd break in speech by making up a short charming story about the sea birds that distracted him, and how they reminded him of the falcons that flew over Arles.

Laurent breathed in deeply through his nose, and said, “My people, close your eyes, and imagine our future.” He needed this moment to calm himself. Because soon the words leaving his mouth would no longer be coherent.

Damen wasn’t giving up. His hot tongue relentless, teasing the edge of his hole before dipping in with heated fervor, Damen’s split left it wet and throbbing. Laurent wanted Damen to fuck him, but given the way Laurent was standing on the balcony, it would be impossible unless he stood up. A dark part of Laurent wondered if it would it be so bad if Damen _did_ emerge, rising like the powerful King that he was, to grab Laurent and shove him onto his cock, fucking him before his kingdom. Laurent would be rendered a moaning, wanton mess, having the pleasure wrenched out of him, bouncing up and down on Damen’s cock.

They would never see him as King after that. But Laurent knew Damen would never let anyone see him as anything less. Damen would let them know who was in control. If Laurent had been the Veretian snake everyone thought he was, he could control two kingdoms without leaving his bed.

Laurent took another deep sharp breath as Damen shifted once more. He returned his mouth to the tip of Laurent’s cock, before taking him all the way in. Laurent was rendered helpless, thrusting into the back of Damen’s throat. No longer standing upright, Laurent had his arms stretched out on the ledge, bracing himself to stay standing. Damen reached around to finger his hole, the digits sliding in and out with ease after Damen’s mouth had opened the way.

Laurent could feel the heat building up in his lower abdomen, and he bit his lip, just a moment longer, he just needed to hold in his pleasure, or at least succumb to it without announcement. For now, his people were still standing, waiting for Laurent’s next words.

Laurent knew he could do this. He had an iron control—it was what allowed him to survive this long until he met Damen.

Damen.

The one factor that Laurent could never truly calculate, and the one man to ruin all of his plans.

Damen sucked Laurent’s cock like it was giving him air and he was a man at risk of drowning. Laurent kept his eyes screwed shut because he knew the silence he stalled for was becoming too drawn out. But just a little more. He just had to stay quiet a little longer.

Damen’s finger dragged over his sweet spot, and Laurent let out a whimper much to his horror. Damen hummed around his cock, sucked only harder, and then mercilessly, relentlessly continued rubbing that spot. Laurent saw stars and he came with a shouted cry of pleasure— _Ahhh_

It would be unmistakable, irredeemable. His reputation to the Akielon people forever tarnished. Everyone would know what he had done. What he had let Damen do to him.

“ _Mour_ ,” Laurent shouted in a desperate grasp for a reality that was slipping from him. The Veretian syllables slipped out of his mouth in a last ditch effort to retain his pride. Laurent grounded himself even as his knees buckled. Damen was still sucking his cock, and Laurent, overly sensitive, wanted to weep.

“ _Amour_ ,” Laurent repeated again, his voice somehow not as cracked and strangled as he felt. “It is the Veretian word for love. And it is what I will bring to Akielos, as a symbol of unity, and everlasting peace.”

Laurent said some other closing words after that, ones that he could not recall. He took a few steps away from the balcony after cheers erupted, and crumpled to the ground. Exhausted. All around him were the sounds of his people chanting for their kings. Now the festivities celebrating the union of Akielos and Vere would begin, and continue so forth every year on this day.

Laurent had survived.

But he hadn’t won.

Still on the floor of the balcony hidden from view, Damen was staring at him with dark eyes full of pride.  Damen licked his lips, clearing the last sign of Laurent’s come.

_Everything. Winner takes all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I said I've never written smut before and am not sure when I ever will, and now this is my third smut piece in a row. [Cynthia](http://americancupsofbritishtea.tumblr.com/) is either a horrible influence or an amazing Yoda. This fic was inspired by her upcoming fic (she's still working on it and hopefully will upload soon) and can be read as the prequel. Feel free to bother her about it ;)
> 
> Edit: It's finally been posted! Her fic is still the original and the source of inspiration for this fic, even though mine was posted sooner. Please check it out, it's the sequel and really really good :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233226) by [dawnofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/pseuds/dawnofthursday)




End file.
